Two Lives, One Reality
by creeperofmines
Summary: This is an unconventional fanfiction. It involves a completely different set of characters and stories that create a story unlike any told before (as far as I know of). One of the main purposes of this is for critiques so that I can better my writing. Come and follow the adventures of two Soul Reapers and their lives and interactions.
1. Chapter 1

The embers billowed up into the air. An intense flame giving them greater numbers. It was a grand light show. Three people stood once on the battlefield. Now there was only one and ashes scattered in the breeze.

From the bushes he watched. He stared in horror as the wind took away everything. The fire subsided. Smoke blocked the sun. An eerie shadow cast itself over everything. Through it all he was terrified. Through it all he was enraged. He fled.

He could no longer call this place home. His soul had been clouded over. He needed someplace new. Someplace darker. Someplace more hollow, like himself.

He would strengthen himself. He would rise against them. He would tear them apart leaving nothing spared. He would make them know their mistakes.

He went to a dark world. They welcomed him. They sensed a power that was greater than their enemies. As his power grew, his lust for death grew. His power grew. No one could stand near, those that did did not have time to regret it. With this power he would rain down death and destruction over all that he despised. He returned.

He walked in. His power emanated and stopped everyone in their tracks. His dark power striking fear into all who managed to lay eyes upon him. This made him joy, an evil, malicious joy. He would rid those who caused him pain and kill all who tried to stop him.

He reached the center. Thirteen stood before him. They were prepared to kill him. He laughed inside, like dust in the wind they were to him. He looked upon them as prey and he the predator. They leapt upon him, a futile attempt at survival. He laid waste to their very being. It was as if they were not there. By the end, they were merely dust, not even. He had erased their very being with his sheer strength.

Others tried to avenge their leader, the strongest came upon him in fury and left as the rest had, as nothing. All else ran away, trying to preserve their lives. He let them be, they would not try to come after him. He could feel their fear.

He returned to his own land. A place he ruled over as king. He was feared by all. He was the strongest of the realms.

But he was still empty. Alone. Something was still missing. It may seem strange for someone like him to feel such emotions. But it is the nature of humans to desire someone else.

His search took him beyond his world. To a place where people were truly alive. He found the one. The one that filled him, that gave him that someone else.

She was graceful in all that she did. No one would say she wasn't. He wouldn't allow anyone to say otherwise. His love for her truly ran deep. And she knew this and loved him just the same. She knew that there was good in him. She tried to bring the light out of the darkness. While she could never erase the darkness from his soul she did her best. She did better than anyone at covering it up. She was the one. She was perfect for him. They married.

Time went on. She travelled back and forth between the realms, protecting others as she should. He never went with her. His anger still festered deep within him, stoking the fire of hate and loathing that he had for that place. If he were to return, that place would shortly cease to exist.

Despite the distance that frequently was put between them they had children. Rarely did such an event happen between two of their type but they did, four of them: three girls and a boy. They both loved them all fervently. It was love that could not be expressed through words.

As time went on the children grew up, as they do. They raised them to the best of their ability but, in the end, they chose their own paths. Some chose the brighter path, others followed in the shadow of their father, not evil, but a hating nature.

The span of time does not cover solely one story, one life. Thousands of stories exist together in the same timeline, weaving into and out of each other. There is always another story to be told.

Back in the land of souls, another series of events took place after the deaths of their leaders. The entire realm went into a time of instability, people blaming others for what had transpired. Fights broke out frequently and everything was on the verge of collapse. A war between each division was in the horizon. A fight for power, a fight out of fear.

Amidst the unrest another figure rose and took hold of the chains of war, restraining them from breaking. He was a strong warrior that quickly gained the trust and respect of the other warriors. He was gladly proclaimed the new head leader. He subsequently appointed twelve others to control the other divisions. A survivor from that day, he was seen as a miracle worker, though very little did he do to acquire such a title. Peace was restored, as much as possible anyways.

He worked to rebuild what was lost: comradery, trust, faith. All of which had been lost after that fateful day. The warriors became stronger than ever thought possible. From the ashes of the fallen he grew a bountiful garden, a task that few believed was possible before he came. Many proclaimed his lead to be a blessing and that day was, as well, a blessing in disguise. But he knew what it meant; it meant the beginning.

He lived his life as the other one did. He found his other and they loved each other greatly. They had one child, a son. His other joined him in the ranks under him. To help him when he needed it. They balanced their work as leaders and as parents. Doing both jobs to the best of their ability. They were happy.

But, as stated before, stories tend to get interwoven and these stories are no exception. Throughout each story they have crossed paths at points. Two different lives, two different stories, one reality.

Though this story is unlike those told before, there has never been a time when there has been one way a story can go, sometimes one thing can change everything, like that day.

Dakumasuta and Sosomo, these are the stories that have been told. These are the stories that will be told. Follow their lives and see a new take on this reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Dakumasuta stood out on an open sandy plain. The land around him was stained blood red, a little blood there, a little blood there, a little blood on his black robe. His domain had been invaded by a group of foolish people that were trying to erase some greater evil. Their power exceeded the expectations of the espadas, his strongest warriors of Hueco Mundo. They had overpowered the zapadas, forcing them to request the assistance of their master.

Dakumasuta arrived and blew the invaders into nonexistence with sheer power. They used their full strength against him but stood no chance. Before long they were no more than the sand they stood upon.

Dakumasuta resheathed his zanpakuto. Moments later he heard the crunching of sand behind him. His reflexes made him withdraw his blade once more in an instant, spinning around to face the oncoming entity. His blade ended mere centimeters away from the neck of one of his espadas. The espada jumped back in surprise.

Dakumasuta looked upon the espada with a face of disappointment. "Well, if it isn't one of my esteemed espadas. I thought I had told you not to sneak up behind me."

"My apologies sire. I will do my best to remember that for next time."

Dakumasuta's eyes stared straight into the espada's being, making it take a step back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What?"

"Why did you let these weaklings best you?"

"We… we were caught by surprise. They caught us in a moment of weakness."

"Weakness? Weakness!" Dakumasuta turned away from the espada, "the strongest warriors in Hueco Mundo say that they had a moment of... 'weakness'? What a tease."

"My lord," he bowed low, crossing his right arm across his abdominal region, "I will be sure to bring order to the espadas and all the other arrankars."

"What number are you espada?"

"Four, sire."

"Are you really? One of my lead espadas, questioning their own strength, calling out their failures as weakness, how despicable."

The espada remained silent, clearly taken aback by this response. He remained frozen, his master's disappointment in him striking deep within what remained of his soul. A sense of fear welled up within him as he looked upon his master's growing discontent.

He fell to his knees, bowing ever lower to his lord, "please forgive our insolence."

"Sigh, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Leave me, before I change my mind."

"Yes, my lord, I shall leave at once," and with that he turned and walked away, a quick pace in his steps.

Dakumasuta shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic!" He started pacing around in a fury, his steps seemingly leaving scorch marks on the ground. He raised his zanpakuto, "ugh, I need to get out of here. I'm going home." Gripping his zanpakuto firmly he swung it, ripping a hole through the fabric of reality, creating a garganta. He stepped inside the portal of darkness, into the realm between realms, and back home.

The lush, green grass greeted him as he stepped out of the portal, a stark contrast to the dusty landscape of Hueco Mundo. Within the middle of the field of grass lied a small cottage, off in the distance, a small town. Dakumasuta breathed in the fresh air, his entire being relaxing as he exhaled.

He looked over to the small cottage and made his way to the front door. As he got closer his walk turned into a sprint. Once he reached the door he raised his leg and bashed the door in, breaking one of the hinges of the door.

"Helloooo Seri," he yelled as he broke down the door.

"Aiyeeeee!" She cried, nearly dropping the plates she was carrying. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Again! I thought I told you last time not to kick the door open like that. We don't have the money to replace the hinges everytime you come home."

"Sorry sweetie. I'll remember that for next time."

"You said that last time."

"Oops, guess I forgot."

"You said **that** last time too."

"Sorry honey."

"It's okay. I know you have a lot on your mind."

Those words made memories trickle back into his mind.

" _A soul reaper? Wha… what's another soul reaper doing here in Hueco Mundo?"_

" _Leave here now. Before I make you. You have troubled my men enough, and you shall pay the consequences."_

" _We have come here to kill the ruler of Hueco Mundo and we will not give up. If you plan on standing in our way then we shall do what we've done to the other arrankars."_

 _He stared at them, then killed them in the same moment._

" _Fools…"_

"Suta, Suuuutaaaa? You're daydreaming."

She snapped her fingers, bringing him out of the trance. "Huh? Oh, hi Seri. How long have you been there?"

"Uhh… what?"

"I'm kidding Seri. So, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that dinner's almost ready. Also, I had a question."

"Lay it on me."

"What did that hollow want, that made you leave in such a hurry?"

"Trouble in Hueco Mundo. Those stupid espadas couldn't handle a few weaklings that had managed to enter Hueco Mundo."

"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you take a seat while I finish making dinner."

"Thank you, Seri." Dakumasuta walked over to the dining room table and sat down. A sweet aroma began wavering in the air. He leaned back in his chair, breathing in the smell. "Smells delicious Seri, as always."

"Thank you, Suta. It'll be done in a minute."

It had been five years since they had finally found a place of their own, before that they were, in a sense, nomadic type people, moving place to place, trying to find a suitable home. After many moons they stumbled upon this small cottage, a cozy place near a humble town in the countryside. Not exactly what Dakumasuta desired at first but they made a deal. They would live there, but they would not return to the Soul Society, as per Dakumasuta's wishes. She agreed, reluctantly.

They enjoyed their meal, a delicious soup, specially made by Seri. He slurped it up, enjoying every morsel. He pushed his bowl away as he leaned back in his chair once more, thanking her again for such a great meal. She seemed to have other things on her mind.

"Suta?"

"Hmm?" he said glancing at her.

"Another question, about the ones you…," she choked up slightly, "the ones you killed."

"What about 'em?"

"Do you know who they are?"

"'Course not. Why would I know or even want to know the names of such pathetic people?"

"I see. Did they tell you, or, try to, at least?"

"I don't know, most of what I remember were their screams of pain as I took care of them."

"I see. I should've expected nothing less coming from you." Her thoughts rained out through the air, _even after all this time, you still haven't changed._ A single tear drifted down her cheek. He didn't notice, her voice was lost in his dark soul, his vision blurred by his hatred.

Outside the Seireitei resides a forest, within that forest exists a secret facility, a facility that Sosomo spends much of his time, especially after what had happened with Dakumasuta, all those years ago. He watched over events that happened throughout the realms: the Soul Society, World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and even Hell, hoping to prevent any disasters like that from happening again. The fall of the thirteen squad captains had changed the fate of this reality, he knew it, and wanted to keep it from drifting farther.

Dozens of monitors were spread out throughout the main room of the facility each projecting a different image. One screen showed an image that grabbed the attention of Sosomo; it showed a group of dead bodies laying across a sandy plain, a dark, starless sky looming overhead. A flashing light flared next to it. Sosomo stared at the monitor, gritting his teeth.

One of his assistants looked over, seeing his leaders anger. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"Dakumasuta," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, sir?"

"Excuse me for a minute, Doremu."

"Very well, sir. I'll tend to things while you're absent."

Sosomo rose from his chair and stepped out of the room. His fists were clenched firmly. _This... this couldn't have happened. How did they get there? What will happen from there? How many lives have been changed? How many… have been ruined? Dakumasuta... you don't know what you've done._ He was visibly stressed, luckily there were not many people that even knew of this place's existence, so, very few people existed that could see him in such a state. He feared people seeing him when he wasn't calm. There was not much that could make him fear, but **this** was something different, something greater, something that could truly strike fear into him.

"Head captain!"

Sosomo turned around in surprise.

"Sorry to bother you but… you have a visitor."

"What? Out here?"

"Y… yes sir. It's one of the captains sir."

"Who?"

"I believe it's Captain Kyori. But, of course, it's been awhile since I've had contact with those on the outside that so I may be mistaken."

"Very well, let me go speak to him, then go back to your post."

"Yes sir," he bowed. "Please, follow me." He motioned for Sosomo to follow, he did. He led Sosomo to the entrance to the place, where his visitor was waiting, then turned and went back to his post.

He reached out and opened the door, causing blinding light to make its way into the dimly lit corridor. As his vision adjusted the figure of a captain formed.

"So it is you Captain Kyori."

"Sure is. How've you been holding up, Sosomo?"

The question sent his mind back to the one monitor, his body visibly shaking.

"Ah, I see, nevermind I asked."

"No… no, you're fine. What brings you out here?"

"It had been awhile since anyone's seen you and I was worried myself so I decided to come find you."

"Just a check-up? I highly doubt that's all."

"Heh, why do you doubt me?"

"Nobody would come all the way out here only to say hello. Also, how'd you find me? This place is a secret to all except a select few, amd you aren't a part of that select few."

"I have my ways, besides, that is not of importance, as you said, nobody would come all this way just to say hello."

"Very well then, proceed with your news."

"As you wish. A few days ago there were reports of a few quincys congregating somewhere in the World of the Living. The soul reapers that discovered them avoided confrontation… but were caught, one of them sustained severe arrow wounds, the other, a shot through the arm. Both survived and reported back to their captain, captain Murono that is."

"Quincys, huh? Is that all?"

"The soul reapers also mentioned they saw him with the quincys."

"I see, if that's the case, then we'd better prepare for their arrival."

"Preparations are already under way. Soul reapers up to lieutenant have been stationed throughout the Seireitei and have been instructed to report the first sighting of them."

"Seems as though everything's under control, so, why then, did you come all this way to tell me the news."

"Because there was something that was left out of the public report."

"Hmm?"

"When they returned, they both reported an inability to release their zanpakuto."

"What?!"

"I tested this and, well, they're telling the truth. They truly have lost their ability to release their zanpakuto."

"Did you figure out what caused this phenomena?"

"Unfortunately I was unable to uncover the source of this. But I suspect it has to do with severing the connection between zanpakuto and wielder as that is how we relea…"

"Yes, yes I know all about that. No need to lecture me on the basics of being a soul reaper."

"There's no need to be rude."

"Says you."

"Heh, you got me there. But enough with the jokes. My real reason for coming here was to bring you to the battlefield."

"Very well. Let me go grab my things and I'll meet you there. You can go on ahead, it's going to take me a minute to get ready."

"Alright, I'll be off then. Don't be too long."

Sosomo nodded and Captain Kyori went on his way. He turned around and went back inside, locking the door behind him. He walked through the main corridor and entered the monitor room. Doremu had left the room.

 _I thought I told him to go back to his post. Wait a minute, who was the messenger? That wasn't Doremu nor anyone else I recognize, so, who was it? Ugh, I don't have time to worry about this._

He collected his thoughts for a few moments then went into a locked area in the back of the room. Slipping the key out of his pocket he unlocked it. Within the room laid his zanpakuto and his Shihakusho along with captain's garbs. He picked them up, putting on his uniform, and relocked the room.

He looked around the room, making sure everything was in order, _he's probably on his break, then again, I don't sense his spiritual pressure but I suppose he wants some privacy. That's understandable, seeing as he spends nearly every waking moment with me._ He chuckled softly at this, then went on his way. He left, heading straight for the Seireitei. He failed to notice the blood stained floor and the body pinned against the wall, reishi particles evaporating around its fatal wound.


End file.
